Finding Family
by Blue Jay's Heart
Summary: On a break from the rushed life of a nation England finds two strange kids that live on a land that no one knew was there. When those same two kids come to England's home, injured, he does everything in his power to help them. But now he has to explain to France, America, and Canada just who these two children are. FACE family and FrUK pairing. Slash. Don't like, don't read.


**AN: Ok, so I realise that I should be writing chapters for Love For A Snake, but I have had writers block so badly these last few months, and nothing I have written has turned out reasonable... except this. I will apologise in advance for any grammatical and spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise belongs to me except the two OC's. Anything that you recognise does not belong to me. I wish it did though. I would be so rich right about now.**

**Finding Family**

**Prologue**

Arthur took a breath of the salty sea air and sighed softly, closing his eyes and letting himself relax fully. He was glad that he finally had some time to spend alone, without anyone interrupting him for Country business or work. He smiled slightly and walked along the pier until he reached the ship that he had prepared a little while ago. The Britannia was a beautiful ship. He had named it after what he was supposed to be called before France came along and changed his name to fit in with his European standards. He adjusted the bag on his back and stepped onto the Britannia, before pushing away from the pier and into the open waters surrounding Britain. The very heart of his empire. Just as he had sailed a good way away from the pier, he didn't hear one of the Palace's guards calling out to him as he guided the ship out into the water. Even if he had heard the guard he probably would've just ignored him.

"I missed this these last couple months…" He mumbled lowly as he ran about the deck expertly. He had been stuck on the mainland for ages now and he had been longing to journey out into the sea and terrorize helpless sailors. He grinned and ran about the deck, sailing the Britannia with the ease of long hours of practice. He grabbed the wheel and laughed as the Britannia picked up speed and sailed out into his one place of freedom.

"Sir Kirkland! Sir Kirkland!" The guard called out desperately. He swore when he realised that he couldn't hear him. The Queen had told him to find the personification of their land quickly, but he couldn't reach him now. It seemed that one of the other Nations, France he believes, had turned up and asked to speak with Sir Kirkland immediately. He walked back to the Palace and winced when he realised his queen would not be happy with him.

**F.A.A.C.E**

Arthur had been sailing for a while now when he spotted land. He frowned, confused. He hadn't been sailing long enough to come upon land… Unless, it was an undiscovered landmass. His eyes sparked with interest as he guided the ship towards the shore. He leaped off of the ship after dropping the anchor the Britannia and walked along the beach slowly, looking for anything that would give him a clue to if this land was owned by anyone or if it was anyone's colony. Hopefully not as he wouldn't like to be caught and accused of trying to invade somebody else's land. That would cause too much paperwork. He shuddered. How he hated paperwork.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He called out, after not being able to find anything. A rustling of nearby bushes had him turning to look for the source of the noise. He spotted something in one of the bushes and took a couple steps towards it. He stopped when he realised that what he had spotted was a child. A young one at that. The young girl looked to be about four or three. '_What is a child doing out here all alone? Especially one so young?_' He thought to himself. He crouched down and smiled softly at the child, trying to draw it out of the foliage.

"Hello little one. What are you doing out here all on your own? Do you need help finding your family?" the child stared at him with curious eyes before shaking her head.

"Don't have family." The response was really quiet but Arthur still heard her. How could she not have a family? She had to have come from somewhere! Babies don't just appear! Unless of course she was like him… Arthur shifted closer and held out a hand to the girl.

"Come over here little one. How about you tell me your name?" The little girl shook her head.

"Will you try to take me away? I don't want to leave…" Arthur smiled softly and shook his head.

"No, I will not try and take you away little one." Arthur stepped closer and went to pick her up but ended up falling over when someone rammed into him from the side. He got up, slightly annoyed, and dusted himself off. When he looked at the girl again there was now a little boy that looked just a little bit older than her standing there in front of the girl, as if to protect her. How interesting.

"You shall not touch my lady!" the boy yelled childishly. Arthur raised an eyebrow. How many of them were there exactly?

"Oh? And why not? I wasn't going to do anything to her. I just wanted to know her name, and now yours I guess." what a little brat. The boy hesitated for a moment, before relaxing slightly and stepping back to stand beside the girl.

"Sorry. We're not used to people. Most of the time the people we meet threaten us and make us sleep in the forest. And, well, neither of us really have names, not like everybody else's names anyway." The boy explained quietly. Arthur nodded and smiled. That just confirmed his earlier thoughts. He looked around conspiratorially and leaned in closer.

"I don't have a name like everyone else's as well. Would you like to know what it is?" frantic nodding from both of them made Arthur grin and his eyes sparkle mischievously.

"Ok then. My name is England or The United Kingdom, but I use a fake name that I chose for myself so that no one will know. My fake name is Arthur Kirkland. What are your names? I promise I won't laugh at you or make fun of you." The two kids looked at each other before the boy nodded and turned back to Arthur.

"My name's Cameolot and hers is Albion." Arthur breathed in sharply before sighing and nodding. He was expecting this, just not this soon. Fate had a way of surprising even the oldest of beings.

"They are both very good and strong names." Both of the kids relaxed a lot more and grinned at Arthur before slowly walking towards him.

"Can… Can you give us a name like yours and everybody else's? We can't say our names around the other people that live here because they give us weird looks and chase us out of the town's boundaries." Asked Albion. Arthur nodded and sat down next to the kids who sat on either side of him.

"How about these names. Cameolot, I will call you Merlin Emrys, and Albion, I will call you Gwenivere Pendragon. Is that ok?" Merlin and Gwenivere both nodded and smiled brightly.

Slowly, over the next few hours, both Merlin and Gwenivere began to trust Arthur more and more. Especially as he told them exactly what they were. A Nation and her Heart. They even trusted him enough to fall asleep while leaning on him, which Arthur found extremely adorable. Not that he would tell anyone that of course.

Arthur smiled softly and held the two of them close to him, but frowned when he saw that he would have to leave soon. He didn't want to, but he had his duties to uphold and he knew his Queen would not be happy with him if he disappeared for longer than he said he would. He quietly shook Gwen and Merlin awake and explained to them that he had to leave now, but that he would return. They weren't very happy and protested for ages before finally accepting that Arthur had to go.

"I will visit you. Don't worry about that. I need to teach you to read and write after all. And maybe I can take you to London one time." They both cheered loudly at that, making Arthur grin. An idea struck him, making his eyes sparkle.

"You two stay right here for a second ok? I have something to give to you." They nodded and Arthur jogged towards his ship before disappearing into the hull for a minute before appearing and jumping off of the Britannia. When he reached the two of them he held up two leather cords that had a dragon hanging off of them. He grinned at them and put the two necklaces around their necks.

"Now you will have something to remember me by whenever I leave." He explained as he finished tying off the cords.

"Now I really do have to go." Merlin and Gwenivere nodded sadly, but hugged him goodbye and disappeared into the forest again, back to wherever they came from. Arthur sighed sadly and climbed back onto the Britannia. As he guided his ship back home he winced. He was in for one hell of a beating when the Queen found him. Maybe he could find somewhere in the palace to hide...

**An undetermined number of years later~**

"Alfred get back here right now! And put your brother down this instant! Francis you bloody wanker help me out here! They're your kids too!" a laugh and more swearing followed that outburst before a frustrated scream and then silence. A slamming door followed the silence. Francis turned to look at his sons and frowned. Why was Arthur so tense? Alfred and Matthieu had just been playing around, why did he have to be so high-strung about it?

Francis glanced at Al and Mattie to see them looking at each other in confusion. Why had England reacted like that? Francis frowned and sighed, before making his way to England's bedroom.

"Angleterre? Are you alright? The boys were just joking around you know." A muffled thump from inside the room had Francis frowning in worry. Was his petit lapin ok? A screech from downstairs had him racing back to Alfred and Matthieu, followed by Arthur. When they ran into the lounge room they stopped, startled at what they saw.

A big hawk had settled itself on the back of the couch. That was why they had heard screeching as it had startled both Alfred and Matthew. Right now, Alfred was petting the hawk on its head while it crooned softly and leant into the touch. Arthur pushed past Francis and walked towards the hawk before taking something off of its leg. It looked to be a piece of paper.

"What is that Angleterre?" Arthur just waved his hand for Francis to shut up as he read whatever was written on the piece of paper.


End file.
